9493
by brokenbubble
Summary: [KAISOO ll 2SHOTS ll BL] - Perselingkuhan itu dosa dan terkutuk. Tapi, ia membuatku menikmati buah terlarang itu. Walau nyatanya–hubungan atas dasar perselingkuhan itu bukan–/"...lain kali jangan lupakan cincin pernikahan kita."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

**Author's Note:**

Boys Love of EXO's KaiSoo and _Slight!_Kai x Krystal. Lime scene.

Well, it's just _pure fan fiction_ and _used boys love or male and male relationship_. I don't take any material profit from this work. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

* * *

**P**emuda manis itu terbangun karena cahaya yang mencuri masuk lewat jendela besar di samping tempat tidurnya.

Menggeliat pelan, ia bangkit dan berusaha tanpa membangunkan pemuda lain yang tengah pulas di sisinya. Pemuda bernama KyungSoo itu mengulas senyum saat menatap wajah polos sosok yang sama-sama _naked_ dan tengah tertutup selimut itu. Bau khas sisa hasil percintaan mereka semalam menjadi aroma yang indah untuk menyambut pagi dengan kondisi kamar yang kini berhias selimut kusut dan _bed cover_ berantakan.

KyungSoo menunduk, memberi kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda bernama JongIn yang masih terlelap itu, sebelum akhirnya ia turun dari _bed_, tangannya meraih selimut kusut lain yang terjatuh untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Tertatih, ia berjalan menuju _bathroom_ yang berada di sisi kamar. Ia menutupnya tanpa suara.

KyungSoo berjengit ketika merasakan sepasang lengan berwarna _tan_ yang mendadak melingkar di pinggangnya.

"JongIn-_ah_." Bibir ranumnya menyebut nama pemilik lengan yang kini mulai menjatuhkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di lehernya.

"Hentikan~" larang KyungSoo di sela desahnya.

"Tidak," balas JongIn seraya terus mengecup leher pualam itu, yang kini berubah menjadi jilatan. KyungSoo memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan sentuhan JongIn yang kini menelusur ke atas bahunya yang terbuka. Selimut yang semula membungkusnya, entah sejak kapan sudah terjatuh ke lantai dingin di bawah mereka.

JongIn menarik tubuh pemuda itu lembut, membuat posisi keduanya kini berhadapan. Tanpa membiarkan waktu mencuri sekejap pun kesempatan, JongIn menjatuhkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda yang pasrah di depannya.

Lumatan lembut namun menuntut terus ia lakukan. Membiarkan _saliva_ bercampur dengan kenikmatan yang menelusur ke seluruh penjuru nadi dan darah mereka. KyungSoo sedikit terengah mengikuti permainan JongIn yang cepat, _aggressive_, dan menuntut. Desahan-desahan yang ia keluarkan dan remasan tangan yang ia lakukan pada bahu JongIn justru meningkatkan intensitas lidah JongIn untuk menjelajah tiap sudut rongga mulutnya. Menyesap lidah dan _saliva_-nya. Mengabsen giginya. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

"Ngghh~" KyungSoo seakan melayang.

Kenikmatan yang JongIn tawarkan walau hanya dari sebuah ciuman seakan membutakan segalanya.

_nuni meureo cheoeumbuteo eotteon bitdo_

_nusaekke hal banjjakim_

_neoneun ganghan flaslight_

_ajikkaji—_

Suara dering ponsel yang diketahui milik JongIn menginterupsi ciuman yang tengah berlangsung. Ciuman mendadak berhenti, dan dengan wajah meminta maaf JongIn bergegas keluar dari _bathroom._

KyungSoo menghela napas. Tangannya meraih selimut di bawah kakinya dan menyempatkan untuk menutupi tubuh polos JongIn dengan selimut, sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari _bathroom_.

"Terima kasih," ucap JongIn lirih.

KyungSoo mengangguk singkat.

Pemuda itu bersedekap menatap JongIn yang berjalan untuk meraih ponsel di atas _buffet_.

"_Yeobseyo._" JongIn mengangkat ponselnya.

Segera tangan KyungSoo bergerak menutup pintu kamar mandi.

_"Tidak, Sayang. Aku pulang hari ini. Konserku sudah selesai."_

Kyungsoo menghidupkan _shower_, keran air, dan semua yang menghasilkan suara. Agar ia tak perlu mendengar percakapan pemuda yang sedang berada di kamarnya. Matanya menatap kaca yang buram oleh uap.

Sia-sia.

Suara-suara itu kini justru memenuhi kepalanya. Suara-suara di kepalanya yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri semakin mengeras.

_JongIn? Bisakah kau buat aku tuli sekalian?_

"Arghh!" KyungSoo berteriak keras.

"KyungSoo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara JongIn di luar terdengar khawatir.

"A–aku baik-baik saja!" jawab KyungSoo berbohong dan bertolak belakang dengan hatinya.

_"Ne, Chagi. Nado saranghae!"_

KyungSoo mendengus keras.

_"Gwaenchana, Baby?"_ Kepala pirang JongIn muncul dan menatap KyungSoo khawatir. Pemuda itu telah selesai menelepon.

KyungSoo tersenyum lemah. "_Gwaenchanayo_, Kai."

_Bagus, KyungSoo. Kau sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan nama panggungnya._

"Aku harus segera pulang." JongIn mendekat dan memeluk KyungSoo dari belakang.

"Hn."

"_Saranghae,_ KyungSoo."

JongIn mengecup pipi pemuda itu singkat dan bergegas keluar dari _bathroom_, untuk kembali ke kamar dan berpakaian.

.

.

.

"Benarkah kau sunguh-sungguh mencintaiku, Kim JongIn?" bisik KyungSoo lirih setelah terdengar suara JongIn menutup pintu kamar dan meninggalkan _apartment_-nya.

**...**

Setelah memarkir mobil miliknya, JongIn memasuki rumah besar di depannya dengan hati-hati. Ruang tamu terlihat kosong saat JongIn telah berada di dalamnya. Jam besar di sudut ruangan menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Bergegas pemuda itu menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua.

"_Oppa_? Baru pulang?"

Suara lembut seseorang wanita menghentikan gerakan JongIn tepat di bawah tangga.

"Krystal?"

Krystal yang telah berpakaian rapi untuk berangkat ke kantor muncul dari pintu ruang makan dan mendekat ke arahnya. JongIn sedikit gugup saat sosok cantik itu semakin mendekatinya. Wajah Krystal datar, tanpa ekpresi yang berarti, dan itu justru membuat JongIn semakin gugup.

"_Oppa_?" Krystal berdiri tepat di depan JongIn.

Mata _caramel_-nya menatap JongIn tajam, yang kini memilih menyembunyikan _onyx_-nya dalam tunduk. JongIn memejamkan matanya.

"Lain kali. Jangan lupakan cincin pernikahan kita." Krystal meraih jemari JongIn dan menautkan satu cincin bermata _ruby_ di jemari manisnya. Krystal tersenyum. "_Fans oppa_ 'kan tidak keberatan walau kita sudah menikah."

JongIn terdiam.

Satu kenyataan pahit kembali terbuka di matanya.

_Ia telah menikah dengan Krystal, namun—_

Ia juga menikmati buah terlarang berwujud–

—"_perselingkuhan"_ dengan KyungSoo.

.

.

.

Perselingkuhan itu dosa dan terkutuk.

Tapi, _dia_ membuatku menikmati buah terlarang itu.

Menikmatinya dan membuatku mencari pembenaran atas semuanya.

Walau nyatanya–

—_sia-sia._

Karena hubungan atas dasar perselingkuhan itu bukan–

—**_cinta._**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to:_

_amaliaexotics | __ | soo baby | __Diary1412__ | specialonyou | _

_Sexy Rose__ | Lhnzm Inc | __kjwzz__ | Jung Eunhee | __Guest _

_OhSooYeol | __Hisayuchi Kim__ | kaisoo aegya | __ | deerpop_

_noname__ | ChocoMarshmallow | __Guest__ | Do JongIn | __noname_

_I made this for you all. Mind to read and review? ^^_

_..._

_Beberapa waktu sebelumnya…._

_JongIn memasuki kantor agensinya dengan langkah ringan. Dibalasnya ramah sapaan beberapa staf kantor dan artis yang kebetulan satu agensi dengannya. Hari ini jadwalnya kosong—aneh sekali. Tapi, pihak agensi memang berencana memberitahukan satu hal penting kepadanya. Karena itulah ia datang ke kantornya, sepagi ini._

_"Aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan menjadi manajer barumu." Sambut sosok berusia sekitar empat puluhan ketika JongIn telah duduk di depannya. Sosok itu; Jung Yunho, CEO dari agensi tempatnya bernaung sebagai artis. Orang yang berpengaruh dalam karirnya sekaligus… mertuanya. Ya, Jung Yunho dalah ayah dari Krystal Jung, wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya._

_JongIn mengangguk. Sebagai salah satu artis di __JYK Entertainment__, dia hanya bisa pasrah terhadap keputusan CEO-nya yang memutuskan bahawa pemilihan manajer berada di tangan petinggi JE, bukannya di tangan sang artis sendiri._

…

_Pemuda berkacamata hitam itu melangkah memasuki salah satu lift tamu, dan kebetulan lift itu kosong. Dia berhenti di lantai lima, dan memasuki lorong dengan pintu-pintu cokelat berjejer._

_Dia terus menatap nomor-nomor di masing-masing pintu, menyesal dia tadi tidak mengiyakan bantuan dari staff, mengingat begitu banyaknya pintu di lorong ini._

_Tak lama, sebuah pintu cokelat bernomor 35 tepat berada di depan pemuda itu. Perlahan diketuknya pintu itu, dan tak lama terdengar suara gerakan seseorang membuka kunci pintu, sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang penghuninya._

_Pintu itu terbuka. Sesosok pemuda dengan gurat wajah nan elok menahan irisnya telak. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah yang menambah keelokan rupanya, saat melihat sosoknya di depan pintu._

_"Silahkan masuk," ucapnya sambil memberikan jalan._

_Ditutupnya pintu itu dan mereka duduk._

_"Jadi, Anda..."_

_Dibukanya kacamata hitamnya dan terlihat iris __karamel__ di kedua bola mata bulatnya. "Saya calon manajer Anda."_

_"Ah, ya. Jadi, Anda yang direkomendasikan oleh CEO?"_

_"Benar, ini data saya," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang tadi dibawanya._

_"Do KyungSoo? Nah, KyungSoo-_sshi_, saya mohon kerjasamanya," ucap JongIn sambil kembali menatap KyungSoo dengan tatapan lembutnya._

_"Baik—"_

_"Kim JongIn atau Kai."_

_"JongIn-_sshi_."_

_"Jangan seformal itu," JongIn memandang KyungSoo dengan senyum kecil terkesan menggoda._

_Ada sesuatu yang mendadak dirasakan keduanya. _

_Sesuatu yang sering tidak dipercaya, namun inilah kenyataanya. KyungSoo dan JongIn jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

_"Saya adalah salah satu penggemar Anda," aku KyungSoo jujur._

_JongIn tersenyum, tangannya masih terampil melihat berkas-berkas KyungSoo. Memang CEO-nya tidak pernah sembarangan dalam memilih manajer untuk artis-artinya. Termasuk latar belakang pendidikannnya, dan sebagainya._

_"Kurasa mulai sekarang kita boleh menggunakan 'aku-kamu'," saran JongIn ramah._

_Rona bahagia menjalar di wajah KyungSoo yang tak bisa disembunykan. Ternyata JongIn memang sebaik yang ada di kepalanya selama ini. Suara indah. Wajah sempurna, dan sifat yang menyenangkan. JongIn selalu bisa menjaga diri di depan kamera dan sorotan publik. Termasuk…._

_"J–JongIn …" panggil KyungSoo tiba-tiba._

_"__Ya__?" JongIn menatap KyungSoo dengan bola mata membulat._

_"A–Anda, maksudku, kau… kau sudah—"_

_Ada satu benda yang tertangkap mata KyungSoo. Dan itu tepat menghiasi jemari indah JongIn._

_"—menikah?"_

_'Tek.'_

_JongIn meletakkan kertas-kertas bercetak tinta itu perlahan dan menunduk. Menghindari tatapan KyungSoo yang terlihat sangat penasaran dan… kecewa?_

_"Ya." Terasa berat sekali untuk JongIn sekarang mengakui sebuah janji suci yang seharusnya bisa dibanggakan bagi orang-orang yang sudah mengikatnya dan menyatakan sumpahnya._

_"Oh…" Kini KyungSoo yang menunduk. Selama ini, ia tidak tahu bahwa artis idolanya ternyata telah… menjadi milik sah dari orang lain. KyungSoo merasa terlambat dan kecewa dalam waktu bersamaan._

_"La–lalu istri… siapa wanita yang beruntung itu?" tanya KyungSoo gugup, merasa sudah terlalu jauh bertanya._

_JongIn mengangkat wajahnya. Mata itu mencari dan menemukan permata KyungSoo yang juga tengah bersiborok dengan matanya._

_"Dia—_

_JongIn tersenyum aneh._

—_Jung Krystal. Istriku adalah Jung Krystal."_

_Suara yang keluar terdengar begitu getir membelai telinga KyungSoo. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya telah kalah dengan telak._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JongIn bergegas mencari _lavatory_ terdekat setelah keluar dari _venue_ yang menjadi tempat konsernya. Diabaikannya KyungSoo yang memilih menunggunya di dekat pintu keluar, sementara ia sendiri bergegas menuju sudut gedung. Lama, ia mencari sekaligus menghindari para penggemarya yang mungkin saja menyadari keberadannya saat ini. Wajahnya semakin menunduk dan menarik topi yang dikenakannya agar lebih menutupi wajahnya.

'Brug.'

JongIn tersentak. Pemuda yang berjalan dengan menunduk itu meringis ketika merasakan bahunya sakit karena bertemu dengan sesuatu—bahu orang lain. Topinya terlempar. Dengan mengabaikan sosok yang barusan menabraknya ia berusaha mengambil topinya. Topinya lebih penting saat ini.

"_Sorry_…." Topi itu berada di tangan seseorang yang kini terulur ke arahnya.

JongIn yang tengah membungkuk, kembali tegak dan menatap pemilik tangan yang tengah tersenyum di depannya.

"Kurasa ini milikmu."

JongIn sontak membatu.

Sosok di depannya.

Sosok ini, berhasil membuat ingatannya tentang topinya mendadak terlupakan.

"Kris?"

Pria itu tersenyum.

Kris adalah salah satu artis JYK yang menjadi saingan utamanya. Jika JongIn terkenal sebagai _soloist_, maka Kris Wu adalah aktor utama JYK Entertainment. Selama ini, pria itu tengah melakukan syuting di luar negeri selama dua bulan.

"Konsermu sukses?" tanya Kris mengembalikan JongIn ke alam nyata.

"Begitulah," gumam JongIn samar. Ia selalu tidak nyaman saat bertemu dengan sosok rekan satu agensi yang selalu dianggapnya _rival_ itu.

"Selamat..."

JongIn yang tengah memakai kembali topinya menghentikan gerakannya. "Untuk?"

"Aku dengar kabar pernikahanmu dengan Krystal saat aku masih di London."

JongIn membatu.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari konser, kenyataan kelam kembali menyelubungi salah satu kamar di _apartment _mewah yang terletak di tengah Seoul. Dua raga itu kembali bertemu dalam satu geliat, berbagi desahan dan napas secara bersamaan.

KyungSoo dan JongIn kembali bertemu.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi JongIn selalu mampu menemukan alasan untuk menemui KyungSoo dan menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda yang menjabat sebagai manajernya itu.

"Mungkin aku adalah orang paling berdosa saat ini," ucap JongIn lirih. Tubuh polosnya yang tertutup selimut sebatas dada sedikit bergetar. Jemarinya meremas ujung selimut dengan pelan. Mata sayu itu menunduk, menolak memandang pemuda di sisinya, langit-langit kamar, bahkan dirinya sendiri. "Dosa. Seorang pendosa dan terkutuk," lanjutnya lagi.

Dirasakannya pemuda di sisinya bergerak pelan, yang semula miring menghadapnya kini berbalik telentang. Mata sewarna madu itu tajam menantang langit-langit yang samar dalam keremangan kamar.

"Kau berlebihan," protes KyungSoo datar.

"Aku…." JongIn memilih tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Serasa ada bola besar yang menahan semua kata untuk keluar dari bibirnya.

"Berhentilah membicarakan tentang kutukan dan sebagainya. Dalam hal ini, aku seratus kali lebih berdosa, terkutuk, dan rendah." KyungSoo memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Tak ada yang lebih rendah daripada seorang lelaki merebut milik orang lain."

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanya JongIn samar.

KyungSoo tersenyum getir. Membicarakan tentang penyesalan jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi.

"Satu-satunya penyesalan adalah karena aku tidak menemukanmu lebih dulu."

Ya, KyungSoo benar.

Seandainya mereka bertemu lebih dulu, tentu tak ada hal seperti ini. Tapi hanya orang bodoh yang berpikir tentang seandainya.

Seandainya begini.

Seandainya begitu.

Namun sayangnya, JongIn dan KyungSoo termasuk di dalamnya. Termasuk orang bodoh yang mendewakan kata 'seandainya.'

"Maaf…."

"Untuk apa?" respon JongIn singkat. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap pemuda yang tak juga mengubah posisinya.

"Karena aku telah lancang mencintaimu."

"…."

"Maaf, karena aku telah berani mencintaimu."

"…."

"Maaf, karena aku tak bisa melepas diriku untuk berhenti mencintaimu."

"…."

"Maaf, karena aku mencintaimu dengan segala keegoisanku."

JongIn bergerak dan membenamkan kepala bersurai kehitaman ke dadanya. Membiarkan pemuda itu jatuh, jauh ke dalam dirinya. Tak ada yang lain dalam kepala dan hati seorang Kim JongIn saat ini. Semua terlalu penuh dan sesak oleh seorang Do KyungSoo, pemuda yang menjeratnya sejak pandangan pertama. Semua terasa penuh yang menginvasi sudut dan bilik-bilik hatinya.

Kenyataan dari dongeng samar yang diceritakan kakaknya bertahun-tahun yang lalu nyatanya benar-benar terjadi dalam hidup Do KyungSoo. KyungSoo yang berniat menjadi sang Bintang, memang benar-benar menjelma menjadi _bintang_. Bintang yang merebut sang Ksatria dari Putri. _Bintang _yang telah merebut Kim JongIn dari Krystal Jung, wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya.

Sebuah pernikahan yang telah terjadi lama, bahkan sudah terlalu lama sebelum KyungSoo datang dan mengubah semuanya.

Tapi, semua salah.

Ksatria dalam cerita itu belum menikah dengan sang Putri. Belum ada janji sakral berlatar lonceng gereja di antara mereka. Belum ada cincin yang melingkar di jemari mereka. Belum ada ikatan apa-apa, karena sang Ksatria bahkan belum membalas cinta sang Putri.

Tapi, JongIn-_nya_….

JongIn-_nya_, Ksatrianya, telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Dan KyungSoo tak sekedar Bintang yang menjatuhkan Putri kembali ke bumi, tapi ia tokoh jahat yang merebut sang Ksatria.

Seorang tokoh jahat dalam kisahnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Seandainya—

—_mereka bertemu lebih dulu._

Atau… seandainya—

—_mereka tak bertemu saja sekalian._

"Aku juga." JongIn mendekap pemuda itu semakin erat. Diabaikannya tetes hangat yang ia rasakan membasahi dadanya, dan isakan tertahan yang tertangkap telinganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku merasa sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan malam bersama seperti ini."

JongIn menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengiris _steak_.

"Kau terlalu sibuk," lanjut sosok cantik di depannya.

_"__Maaf__,"_ ucap JongIn datar. Dijejalkannya irisan kecil _steak_ ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan, mencoba menghindari pembicaraan lebih lanjut.

Krystal merespon dengan sebuah senyum yang memesona di wajah sempurnanya. Lengannya terjulur meletakkan gelas air di depan JongIn dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi pria di depannya sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk.

Krystal terlalu sempurna. Terlalu baik bak malaikat. Beruntung siapa pun yang berada di sisinya dan mendapatkan hatinya. Tak ada yang berpikir bahwa akan ada yang meninggalkan seorang Krystal Jung—Krytal Kim dengan berselingkuh. Tapi, inilah faktanya. Seorang Kim JongIn bermain di belakangnya.

Ya, JongIn tahu, selingkuh tidak butuh alasan.

Tapi hanya butuh keberanian dan sedikit kebohongan yang manis.

Keberanian untuk menduakan Krystal Jung dan kebohongan untuk menjaga keberaniannya.

Atau sebenarnya JongIn adalah seorang—

—_pengecut?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang waktu membiarkan malam berjalan pelan. Malam yang terlalu kelam untuk mendekap bumi dengan segala kegalauan.

Dua sosok itu bergulat di atas bed mewah dengan penerangan yang nyaris memburamkan kegiatan mereka.

Lidah Kris bermain dengan lincah disela-sela rongga hangat KyungSoo yang tergoleh pasrah di bawahnya. Kini kedua pria sesama jenis itu sudah _full naked_, hanya selimut yang membungkus keduanya. Jemari KyungSoo mencengkram selimut erat-erat. Seiring dengan lidah Kris yang melepas bibirnya dan berjalan menyusur turun ke lehernya. Memberi tanda di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Menghisap dan mengigitnya. Dengan tangan yang kini bergerak dan menyentuh _nipple_ yang mulai menegang di dadanya.

Dan sesuatu, sesuatu milik mereka mulai saling bergesekan di selatan. Mengalirkan friksi rasa yang tak terdefinisikan dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Mengalir bersaing dengan semua sentuhan yang Kris lakukan.

KyungSoo lebih menyukai perut JongIn yang kecoklatan daripada _pale_ milik Kris yang sempurna. Dirinya lebih suka mencium aroma _mint_ yang keluar dari tiap pori tubuh JongIn daripada aroma maskulin pria yang kini tengah mendekapnya. KyungSoo sangat suka, teramat suka JongIn yang membuat namanya begitu merdu dan erotis saat bibir pemuda itu menyebut dan mendesahkan namanya. KyungSoo lebih suka semua itu. Karena ia sangat mencintai JongIn. JongIn-_nya_.

Mengingat semua keindahan, kehangatan, dan kenyamanan saat bersama JongIn-nya, membuat KyungSoo semakin tersiksa.

Tak sepantasnya ia membayangkan orang lain saat bercinta dengan suaminya.

Tak seharusnya. Tak boleh.

KyungSoo menangis tanpa suara dalam kegelapan.

Sakit.

Hanya sakit yang ia rasakan. Dalam benaknya tak pernah terbayang hubungan yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Jika ia menikah dengan Kris tanpa cinta, dan pernikahan ini menyakitinya, setidaknya ada hal yang bisa membuatnya tidak tersakiti.

Tapi—

—ia salah.

Seorang Do KyungSoo salah.

Karena dalam berhubungan intim pun ia tersakiti. Sangat tersakiti.

"Arghh…." Bukan desahan surga yang keluar dari bibir merahnya yang telah membengkak, tapi pekik kesakitan. Semua perlakuan Kris malam ini menyakitinya, memberi pukulan menyakitkan telak ke dua tempat miliknya. Sakit yang semakin mendera ke ulu hatinya, dan sakit ketika kejantanan Kris semakin membesar di lubangnya.

Air mata mengalir tanpa diminta di sepasang mata bulatnya.

Walau Kris tak melihatnya, karena kegelapan yang membungkus mereka.

'JongIn…'

KyungSoo memanggil nama JongIn di hatinya seiring dengan gerakan Kris di depannya.

'Aku telah menikah juga, JongIn.'

Dan ketika puncak itu datang, KyungSoo tidak tahan untuk tidak menenggelamkan diri di bahu Kris. 'Aku merahasiakannya karena mencintaimu.'

KyungSoo menggigit kuat-kuat bahu itu menahan bibirnya agar tak menyebutkan nama JongIn dalam desahnya. Ia mati-matian menahan agar dirinya tidak keluar. Gagal. Sesuatu yang keluar dari miliknya begitu hebat seiring dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

'JongIn... JongIn... apa kesakitan dan kenyataan ini cukup untuk membalasmu?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Selesai...**_

**© cranescort, 2012-2013**


End file.
